Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to display technology, and, more particularly, to a flexible display panel and a display device with a cover window.
Discussion
Conventional display devices may include a display panel configured to display an image and a cover window to cover the display panel, and, thereby, configured to protect the display panel. The display panel may be divided into a display area configured to display an image and a non-display area, which may surround (or otherwise bound) the display area. The cover window may be divided into a transparent area corresponding to the display area and an opaque bezel area corresponding to the non-display area.
It is noted that the non-display area of the display panel may include a black matrix (BM) area (or light blocking member) including a smaller width through which some wires may pass and a pad area including a larger width through which all (or a larger number of) wires may pass. An integrated circuit chip may be mounted on the pad area. Pad electrodes may be located in the pad area to allow the pad area to be connected with a chip-on-film (COF) or flexible printed circuit board (FPCB). To this end, the BM area may contact a number of (e.g., three) edges of the display area, and the pad area may contacts a remaining number (e.g., one) edges of the display area.
It is recognized that an electronic device (such as a mobile device) including the aforementioned display device, may also include various other components, such as, for example, a speaker (or other transducer), a camera, a proximity sensor, a physical button, a capacitive (or other touchscreen) button, a microphone, and the like. These various other components may be disposed on or behind the bezel area of the cover window. In a mobile device, for example, the pad area may be disposed at a lower side (or end) of the display area to provide a secure grip feeling. In this manner, various ones of the other aforementioned components may disposed at an upper or lower side (or end) of the display area. That is, when the bezel area is divided into top, bottom, left, and right areas (or regions) of the display area when considered in a plan view, the left and right bezel areas may have a smaller width since the left and right bezel areas may simply correspond to the BM area. The bottom bezel area, however, may cover the pad area, as well as maintain a larger width since one or more of the other aforementioned components may be disposed in association therewith. The top bezel area may include a smaller width than the bottom bezel area, but may not be any larger than the bottom bezel area for aesthetic reasons.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.